With My Brother Standing By
by JannP
Summary: Kurt watches Finn curiously. The sandwich might be just a prop because Finn hasn't started eating it yet and there are two things Finn never stays for long: hungry or single. Kurt tries to stay neutral.  Oneshot Furt to offset my story You Got My Counsel.


**A/N: **This is a companion fic to my in-progress story** You Got My Counsel. **There are so many dynamics between these characters that I love, and I honestly think Hummelberry/Kurtchel (whatever), Finchel, Klaine, and Furt all go hand-in-hand. Also, that story was started around the spoilers for the Prom Queen ep from season 2, so it's slightly AU. Rather than explaining, I will say just go with it. This is just kind of a gap filler for the other story. Hope you enjoy!** Let me know! **Thanks to **Lizzie, Jen, Leo, **and** Laura** for encouragement, proofing, loving, and humoring.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or these characters and no infringement is intended. The title is from the lyrics of **Orange Sky** by **Alexi Murdoch**, which I also don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>With My Brother Standing By<strong>

It's Braveheart month on Starz, which means this is basically the first chance Kurt has had to catch up on his Project Runway reruns. He isn't sure _why_ the station thinks broadcasting that long-ass movie is such a great idea. It's not like they can fill in with much else because it takes up such a huge block of time. He didn't totally mind Braveheart the first fourteen times he saw it, but now after being back and living here with Finn all the time? Well, a guy can only watch so much Mel Gibson these days. (He's just as surprised to admit that as anyone else, but it's true. The guy used to be sort of hot, maybe, in some of those older movies that were way before Kurt's time, but now he's just kind of a washed-up, crazy has-been.)

Starz is sort of ruining his life. Well, okay. Not his _whole_ life; definitely his carefully laid-out television watching schedule. But he should get some credit; he doesn't even roll his eyes or sigh when Finn flops down next to him on the couch with a sandwich in one hand a glass of milk in the other.

He looks over and wonders if the milk is warm. He's been trying to convert him. Kurt pauses his show and watches Finn curiously. It's like the sandwich might be just a prop because Finn hasn't started eating it yet; there are two things Finn never stays for long: hungry or single. He smirks and tries not to just blurt that out, instead leaving his question neutral.

"How are things, Finn?"

"Things suck," Finn says with a sigh. "Thanks a lot for telling me Jesse was back."

Kurt purses his lips and raises an eyebrow. "Well, I thought you at least deserved to _know_—at least before you saw him at prom."

"I can't believe she's going with him to prom."

"You're going with Quinn."

Finn lets out a noisy sigh and looks over at him. "I—that's different. And do you even know what she said to me today?"

"Quinn?"

"No. Keep up. Rachel."

"I can't keep up if you were _just_ talking about Quinn and now you're changing the subject."

Finn blows right past him and starts gesticulating with his glass of milk; at least it's not full. It's like half full and whoa, the symbolism. He thinks it would be wasted effort to point that out because Finn is talking approximately a thousand miles a minute.

"—I don't have the _right_. Like she isn't the one that started this whole ball rolling and now…now…"

"Do you only want her when Jesse is around?" Kurt finally cuts in quietly, hesitating and perhaps a bit afraid of what Finn might say. "That's sort of what it looks like."

Finn breathes deeply. "He wasn't around for the five months we were together," he says in low voice. Much to Kurt's relief, his stepbrother sets the sandwich and milk down on the table behind the couch. "Why in the hell is he back? All she said is that he would be in town for a while and I don't…I _can't_…I do still care about her, all right? It hurts. And maybe…I wonder if that's why she's doing it—going to prom with _him_."

"She's going to prom with him because she's a sucker and she includes everyone and she couldn't just _not_ invite him when he asked what her plans were," Kurt snorts. He looks back at the television with a sigh.

"How do you know what happened?" Finn asks. "I mean, we spied on Sam and she didn't say anything about it or about _him_."

Kurt shrugs and looks over at Finn honestly. "She didn't say a whole lot about it. I was supposed to drop off some music in the auditorium to her last night because she was trying to pick a song for her prom solo. She was talking with him when I got there and just asked if I thought Mercedes would mind her inviting Jesse. I'm assuming from the rumors that she actually went through with it."

"Mercedes _should_ mind. That guy is a total asshole."

Kurt shakes his head. "Finn… and wait. What do you mean you spied on Sam? _You and Rachel _did?"

"Yeah, she came with me when we were figuring out what was going on with Sam. 'Cause I asked her to. I just…I kinda miss hanging out with her and…and she was the one who said Quinn might be cheating and…"

"You're a mess, you know that?" He says. He leans forward and picks up Finn's glass of milk before he takes a drink and ignores Finn's protests—whether Finn is protesting the drink stealing or the comment, he doesn't know or care to find out. The milk is cold.

He'll have to keep trying.

(On the warm milk thing, that is. Otherwise, trying to convince Finn about anything is like bashing your head repeatedly against a brick wall sometimes.)

"I just miss Rachel," Finn says, his voice very small and his eyes on his lap. He shakes his head and runs his hands over the thighs on his jeans. The fabric is nearly threadbare and Kurt thinks Finn should dispose of those jeans immediately, but he'll wait to mention it. Finn will probably be wearing the same pair tomorrow, after all. "She doesn't sing on her own in Glee and she doesn't really talk to me unless she has to—and I don't think she talks to _anyone_ unless she has to. I used to hear her laughing when she'd come for sleepovers with you and Mercedes and all, but… but it's been a while since even that happened. There was the whole stupid thing with her nose and being like a manager instead of a performer and…and I'm just kinda worried about her and I miss her and I guess she doesn't even want me to do that and then…" He swallows and shakes his head and looks away.

So, Finn _does_ have a point. Rachel did at least talk to Kurt a little, but he kind of shut her down with the whole Fleetwood Mac/Rumors thing and she hasn't been around so much since then. He's going to text message that girl and get her to the coffee shop tomorrow. They don't have school because it's like, a built-in snow day or something that they didn't use, so tomorrow will be _perfect_ because Saturday is prom. But first, he's going to finish worrying about Finn because Finn looks like he's three seconds short of a breakdown.

"Then what? What happened?"

Finn shakes his head and he's looking down at his lap again. "I asked her about going to prom with Jesse. I told her I still care about her."

Kurt gasps—like, both hands over his mouth _I can't believe you finally took that kind of action_ gasps. "Finn!"

"She said I don't get to tell her what to do and that she wants me to just shut up and let her date whoever, like returning the favor because she hasn't been up my ass about Quinn." He swallows hard. "And she said it's killing her, me and Quinn. But she never, _ever_ said she cares about me." He finally looks over at Kurt and somewhere, they're both aware of the doorbell ringing and Kurt _knows_ it's Blaine. Kurt is showing Blaine his tux tonight. Blaine and Finn are ostensibly watching some…sporting event. His dad is milling around somewhere, also waiting for it to start. Anyway, Finn looks over at Kurt and really looks at him and his voice is low and small. "Has she said anything to you… like… maybe that she still cares about me at all?"

Kurt swallows hard. Lying would be a mistake; telling the truth would be kind of cruel. She hasn't said anything about it—but Finn is right also in that she hasn't said much of anything to anyone at all lately.

Blaine and his dad walk in together, chatting casually, and Kurt doesn't actually answer. Which is good, because he still doesn't know exactly what to say. He just shrugs and gets up off the couch to greet his boyfriend properly (with a _hug_ because his dad is _right there_, okay?)

* * *

><p>Kurt doesn't even see Finn once he gets home from Rachel's after "the incident" (and maybe makes out with Blaine in the driveway for a minute or two or sixty-three), and Finn doesn't even come out of his room until about two in the afternoon the Sunday after prom. And saying he looks like hell is a bit of an understatement. Even then, they don't speak much other than communicating with their eyes and trying to find a way for Finn to borrow Kurt's phone so he can check on Rachel. Then it's about as simple as, once Finn goes back to his room, Kurt hands over the phone. A little while later, Finn knocks on Kurt's door, sets the phone on Kurt's desk, then shakes his head. They repeat that twice over the course of the afternoon and evening, mixed up with Kurt's also failed attempts to call her.<p>

Finn comes in later that night with two mugs in his hand and closes the door. And yes, he still looks absolutely miserable in a general sense. It's like an aura of depression, a cloud following him around.

"Did you ever get a hold of her?" Finn finally asks. He reaches out and hands one mug to Kurt.

"What's this?" Kurt asks, peering into the mug.

"Mom made you—us, I guess—tea. She said you usually drink this with her and…and she made me talk to her for a really long time."

"I've only been down here for an hour so it couldn't have been that long."

Finn looks into his own mug and cracks a twitch of a smile. "Yeah, well, it felt like forever."

Kurt sets aside the magazine he was flipping through (and he wasn't mentally begging his phone to ring while he leafed, either) and then turns to sit up on his bed. It's a little awkward because he has to put down the magazine and balance the mug all at once, but he isn't totally graceless and he manages. He wishes the same could be said for Finn as Finn spills a little on his comforter when the bed shifts.

"Sorry," Finn says simply, his glance sliding over to Kurt warily.

"I think you've probably said that word more in the last week—or thought it—than one ever ought to."

"You told me I was a mess. I think you were right."

Kurt just nods and takes a sip of his tea; he's careful because he knows how hot Carole makes it. He has a sneaking suspicion she does it because then it makes their conversations longer. He loves that about her.

"I don't…I don't really know how to do any of this stuff as it turns out."

"What stuff?"

"I think I'm really, really bad at getting over things. At least that's what Mom said upstairs. She said I'm not over Rachel."

"Mmm," Kurt says in agreement. He was sipping his tea again and it takes him a second to answer. "I'm not sure you ever tried."

"Is Rachel over me, though? That's the question."

_I highly doubt it and that's half the reason she probably won't speak to me_, Kurt thinks. Out loud, he says something different. "Maybe you should ask her."

"She won't let me." Finn sighs and rubs a hand over his face. Not the one holding the tea. Kurt thanks a God he doesn't believe in, even if that would be a nice way to introduce some humor to the situation. "Besides…there are other things and other people involved. And how would it be…how would it fix _anything_ if I didn't see that through first?"

Kurt blows out a long breath. "Please tell me that isn't the whole reason you're dating Quinn."

"I don't know why I'm doing that," Finn admits quietly. He sips his tea and makes a face.

"Your mother makes it scalding, by the way."

"Thanks for the heads up," Finn mutters. "No, I mean…of course I have feelings for Quinn."

"Do you know what they actually are, or…"

"I'll always love her," he breathes. "At least a little. But it's not…I dunno. It's just different and I…I don't know what…or how…"

"Have you talked to Quinn at all?" Kurt asks.

"No phone, remember?" Finn says sharply. "Sorry, I just…no. I should probably try to figure out what the deal is with her and Rachel. But I'm messed up enough, aren't I? I mean, do I _really_ need to be up in their business, too?"

"In this case, I think you do, Finn."

Both boys sip at their tea and Kurt doesn't even smirk a little when he realized Finn stopped gagging on it a little with every drink. They stay quiet for a while.

"I think you know everything about mine. How was your prom?"

"Well, my date didn't assault anyone so…better than yours. Or Rachel's. Or Quinn's."

Finn shakes his head. "I'm pretty sure your hour of making out at the end pushed it over the top. Making out on the couch down here is way better than the front seat of Blaine's car, though."

Kurt can feel the blush sneaking up his neck and over his cheeks as he drops his head and tries to cover the grin. Part of him wants to feel bad that, drama aside, he had a spectacular prom night with a boy who's made of pure magic. He can't quite bring himself to do as much, though.

"Yes, well…"

Finn shrugs. "Next time."

Kurt laughs because _how awkward is this_? "Perhaps." For the first time all day, Kurt's phone lights up with a text and he already knows who it is (but more importantly, who it's _not_. If he were more uncertain, he wouldn't kick Finn out just yet). "Maybe I'll propose that now."

Finn gets the hint and is most of the way to the door before he turns around. "I'm glad at least one of us had fun. Will you just…let me know if you hear from her?"

"Yes," Kurt says. "Absolutely. Day or night. Rain or shine. Fair or storm—"

"—you know you and Rachel are, like, the same freaking person, right?"

"It's occurred to me, yes," Kurt agrees. He realizes if Finn had said that a year ago, he would've had a more biting comeback. And Finn wouldn't have been talking to him. They've come a long way.

"It doesn't help with the missing her stuff," Finn admits. "But I'm glad you can at least take care of her. Thanks again for that."

Kurt doesn't bother pointing out that it's not Finn's job to thank him because it's not like he owns Rachel; he thinks that's just a technicality anyway. There's not really a word for what they are, but they're definitely _something_.

Both of them.

* * *

><p>They don't talk much during the few days they're planning the funeral—except for about the funeral. They've never really planned one. Finn was way, way too young when his dad died and there wasn't a proper funeral according to Carole. Kurt was around while his mother's funeral was being planned, but it's not as though he was involved and he doesn't remember much. Both of them are okay with this being the first because it's not like they <em>knew<em> Jean so it's not like they're burying someone they're really emotional about. They can plan the funeral and leave the real grief to someone else.

There's one time, when they're figuring out who should do the solos at the funeral, that Finn points out Rachel would've been the first one begging. And now…now she's not even really around that much and he wonders if she's dating Jesse. Kurt promises to ask and ends up at her voice lesson, figuring out why she hasn't been around much (because she's focused and driven and working hard on something—not because she's stupid enough she's fallen for Jesse again.)

Kurt can't really say anything without saying everything she asked him not to, so he doesn't say much about it. Keeping his mouth shut is new and uncomfortable and he's marginally sure the words _Oh my God you idiot, she loves you_ are going to burn through his throat and leave a hole that would preclude any singing in his future.

He's surprised when he passes by the door to Finn's room later the day of the funeral, and the door is slightly open, but also Finn is lying on his bed with music playing quietly. The quiet, the still, the Finn by himself… all of these things are unusual. Not to mention the _kind_ of music Finn's listening to.

It's like… the Lord of the Rings soundtrack or something. It's all instrumental. He tilts his head. Or maybe it's Harry Potter. Either way… it's just _wrong_.

He pushes the door open. The lamp on the desk is on, but it's turned against the wall so the room is mostly dark. He's not sure if that or the music is more worrying. When Finchel broke up, Finn at least listened to angry music and things were broken and…what _is_ this?

"Finn?"

Finn sniffles a little bit as he tips up, bringing the blankets from his bed with him. Kurt's not sure if he wants to know what's actually _under_ the blanket (or not, as the case may be). He hesitates to sit down next to Finn on the bed, but does it anyway. Finn sleeps with like six blankets on his bed so he decides that's likely an adequate buffer. He still smooths out the wrinkles in the blanket beside him as he sits. It's quite soft and he's surprised in a way, but not. Finn has _taste_ even if he doesn't want to admit it. And the boy likes to be warm and comfortable.

"What's going on now?" Kurt asks carefully. He keeps his eyes on the blanket, on the contrast between the dark fabric and his alabaster skin (also soft because he tries to keep it that way and his new hand treatment is _amazing_). "I thought you and Quinn would be out."

Finn nods. "Yeah, well…"

"What did you do?"

Kurt can _hear_ the swallowing noise. That cannot be good for the male lead's throat just days before they leave for Nationals. Then again…it kind of looks like maybe Finn's been crying. Kurt isn't going to stare, but Finn's eyes are rimmed in red and he just has this…this posture.

"I broke up with her today," Finn whispers. "I feel like such an asshole."

"Well…"

"Couldja not?" Finn sighs and his eyes slip closed as he sighs. "I messed everything up so bad. And…like…hearing that whole thing about being tied to someone or whatever…"

"You know that isn't _true_ right?" Kurt says. "You can have that relationship with someone because you choose to, not because…"

"I didn't force this stuff with Rachel. And I _can't_ force this stuff with Quinn." Finn looks over at Kurt and Kurt almost winces. Finn just looks so… so _sad._ So lost. It's definitely not right. "It's just not fair."

"Well, that's the first thing that's sounded like _you._" Kurt leans over and nudges Finn's shoulder. "You're kind of a whiner."

"Takes one to know one," Finn says, tightening his grip on the blanket. "And it's real. What I feel for Rachel…it's just…it's _real_. And I'm so tired. I'm so tired of pretending it's not real or it's not…I dunno. I'm just tired, like, all the time and of everything." He sniffles again and keeps going. "I just want to go back to how it was. I mean, I _know_ I never actually had any sort of real end with Quinn, but I think her lying was like basically _it_. It kinda stopped everything right there and trying to pretend I'm popular isn't going to bring it back or bring _her_ back 'cause she's just a different person to me now. And the thing is...yeah…what Rachel did…it hurt. But it didn't change anything, in the end." Finn raises the back of his hand, blanket and all, to wipe at his nose as he sniffles again. Kurt starts looking for a box of Kleenex before he gags. "I still just…I feel her there _all the time_. I can't help it. And I feel it most of all when she's _gone_. I think she's been gone for a while and...I'm not…I can't be _me_ if she's gone."

"What if she's not _her_ when she's with you, Finn?" Kurt asks quietly. He literally hears Finn's breathing stop. "What if you're holding her back?"

"I don't think anything can hold her back," Finn says, and Kurt _knows_ crying in a voice when he hears it. He feels kind of bad, but not bad enough to take the words back.

"She's not gone. She's just working really _really_ hard."

"Yeah," Finn says. He sniffles and wipes at his nose again and _seriously where is the Kleenex_? "She always is. She deserves…"

Kurt reaches out, maybe against his better judgment, and pats a lump in the blanket that he hopes to hell is Finn's leg. He's reasonably sure, based on size. _Then again_…he shutters. He's _got_ to block thoughts like that forever because it's just disturbing.

"What she wants and what she deserves…well, they're the same thing."

"Huh?"

"Think about it," Kurt says. "Just…just think about it. And stop moping. We have a competition to win. And I _know_ you're not that heartbroken about things ending with Quinn. You're not really even that _surprised_."

"No…" Finn admits. Kurt stands up and heads for the door because Finn's voice is shaking again and it turns out seeing Finn this upset is…well, it's weird and uncomfortable and he kind of hates it in a way because it makes his heart hurt. It's like seeing grape juice splattered all over a Versace or something. "But maybe it's just what _I _deserve."

Kurt groans and rolls his eyes. "If you honestly believe that, then I guess you're right, Finn. You need to pull your head out of rear and adjust your focus. You have got to have some confidence that things will work out or they just _won't_. You're going to have to take action. For once in your life…_do_ something."

Finn groans and flops down on his bed, his words muffled but not totally hidden by blanket.

"Thanks for your help."

Kurt tries not to smile because it doesn't really sound like Finn meant that _at all_. He'll come by in a little bit with some warm milk.

And maybe some Kleenex.

* * *

><p>It's less than a week later, and Finn isn't crying or anything anymore. Actually, Finn's still holding his arm in the hotel lobby and looking over his shoulder as Finn whispers the hurried words.<p>

"So...let's say I was getting off my ass like you said."

His eyebrows go up and he starts shaking his head. "No…no no no no no…"

"What are you doing? You told me to do something and now you say no?"

"This is _not_ the place," he hisses back. He jerks his arm away but watches suspiciously and tugs on his jacket. "And what exactly are you doing?"

Finn purses his lips and tilts his head a little. Kurt doesn't miss the way his eyes shift. What… is… is Finn trying to make sure no one was following them?

"I'm takin' her out. Tonight."

Kurt's eyebrows shoot up and he shakes his head, reaffirming his original answer. "That's not a good idea, Finn."

"Really? What else ya got? 'Cause the general…the general opinion is that I'm retarded and I should do something romantic before the asshole gets his foot in the door. 'Cause it looks like he's got one there."

"It does?" Kurt says. He looks carefully over both shoulders before looking back at Finn doubtfully. "_Is he watching us right now_?" He folds his arms. "Of course he isn't. He isn't even in the state. And maybe you should stop calling him names."

Even if Jesse St. James is, in fact, an asshole to the highest degree and they all know it.

"I don't even want to talk about him," Finn throws back. "I just want to know… like…if someone took you out on a rom—I mean, a _work date_…where would you want to go?"

"If I were Rachel? I would want to go to Sardi's."

"What? What…what is that?"

"I know you have your phone back. Google it."

"I'll pay for your gas for the rest of the school year," Finn says.

"Where are you getting all this money? You know if someone said they would buy your kidney, it doesn't _actually_ work like an urban legend, right?"

"Shut up, no. I didn't sell my body. Just…seriously. What is that place?"

"It's a restaurant. Birthplace of the Tony Award. It has cartoons on the walls."

Finn seems to consider this. "Okay, I'll do it. Thanks, Kurt. It sounds perfect."

Kurt is as amazed as anyone that he doesn't laugh. Finn actually, like, pats his arm before he hurries off to make plans and presumably Google the restaurant. Kurt just shakes his head, pulls his own phone out of his pocket, and texts the Wikipedia link to Finn's phone. Rachel would never forgive either of them if Finn's spelling ruined her perfect _work date_.

He still wonders where Finn is getting that money if he's not selling his body.

* * *

><p>It's not as though it's <em>easy <em>to fall asleep in their hotel room. He's kind of considered going over to the girls' room anyway, but truth be told, he's waiting for Finn a little. He knows Rachel isn't prepared for all this, and he has a feeling she isn't going to walk into something blindly.

Maybe Finn was right about the tethered thing. And perhaps he's tethered to Rachel with some common threads, even if it's different than the way Finn feels about her. Because overall, he _knows_ this isn't going to end well.

Maybe the most disconcerting thing of all is the fact Finn doesn't return to the hotel room that night.

* * *

><p>Getting Finn to drink coffee isn't even that difficult. They're performing tomorrow and everything is basically a mess of rushed rehearsals and everyone is <em>finally<em> going to bed. It doesn't look like Finn has any intention of sleeping anytime soon. Well…intention or the ability. He might be stumbling through the semantics there.

"This isn't milk," Finn grumbles, looking into the mug. They're just in the hotel lobby, which is technically not banned from their activity list. Although…Mr. Schue has been absent enough it might not particularly matter.

"Nope."

"I don't wanna talk about it," he says simply. "Like _any_ of it."

"Well, you _should_."

Finn shakes his head. "No. Rachel's the one I want to talk to and she just…she just doesn't want to. It's like, ten times worse than when I just _told_ her I loved her."

Kurt nods. "Yes, it is."

"You could've at least denied it. 'Cause I know you know what she's thinking."

Kurt looks down at his tea. "Yes, I do."

"Care to share?" Finn rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his drink. He's already fidgeting with the cup again before he answers himself. "I know you don't, so…" he shakes his head and makes a frustrating noise. "I just don't get it. I don't and I won't. I mean… she went fucking crazy trying to get me to take her back and just pretend nothing went wrong and…and now… now that I don't have to pretend or anything 'cause I'm over it and I miss her, well now she's like thinking or not talking or whatever and I just…it's just _bullshit_."

Kurt nibbles (gently, he doesn't want to cause damage) at his lip for a second before he reaches over and grabs Finn's coffee cup to slide it away from his brother. Finn doesn't really need any more of that.

"Next I suppose you're going to tell me that feelings are bullshit."

"Only when you don't know what to do with them and you have to, like, figure them out and talk about 'em and…whatever."

"Not whatever," Kurt says simply. He breathes deep; secretly he loves the _smell_ of coffee even if he doesn't particularly want to drink it at nearly midnight. "You need to talk about it and figure it out, because this is escalating and it's going to start affecting more than just the two of you if you _don't_. Just, please. Please leave it until after we compete? She needs to focus even more than the rest of us."

"Why? She's the only one who's already good enough for this." He waves his hand around impatiently as though he could indicate the entire city with a flick of his wrist. Still, Kurt has to fight a smile because he knows what Finn meant.

"Well, thank you for the encouragement," Kurt says simply. "And really, for your belief in the whole group."

Finn sighs and slumps down against the table a little. "I'm sorry, I'm just so…_tired_. I'm starting to wonder if it's always going to be like this. I'm just tired."

He nods. "Well, your song kind of conveys that exact emotion."

Finn knocks his fist on the table and stands up. "Well, I guess at least that means I got it right at least _once_. G'night."

"Night," Kurt says, just watching Finn saunter across the lobby. If Finn could make a play on words like that (and he _knows_ that was intentional), maybe he could do more than move furniture for them. The thing is, Rachel is as good as Finn and everyone else believes. Finn just needs to know _he's_ as good as Rachel and everyone else believes, too.

* * *

><p>He doesn't end up buying Blaine's sheet music when they go shopping because, even though Finn and Rachel apparently gave each other an epic tonguing on stage—he's glad staging called for him to be turned away, honestly—it doesn't really appear as though they're together.<p>

In fact, as soon as they make it home from the airport on Saturday afternoon, Finn is holed up in his room again. And there's no sound right up until Kurt leaves for school on Monday morning.

No bizarre Lord of the Rings music. No phone ringing.

But there's no crying either, so he at least goes halves on the music with Blaine because, after all, a deal is a deal.

* * *

><p>"Will you please pass me the salad?" Kurt says, indicating the bowl to Finn's left.<p>

It took about two solid hours of negotiation, but they worked out a proper menu for the summer's first family barbecue. By 'they', he means himself and Carole. It's the first time all week Finn's been around because Rachel coerced him into helping her coach some kids' singing thing at the JCC.

Jewish Community Center. They have one in Lima. He had to look it up with Finn because he was dead sure Finn either misspoke or misunderstood or _both_. And he wasn't aware such a thing existed anyway. His research didn't exactly answer why Finn would want do to it. He's not sure Finn can answer that question, either. Especially not in front of his mother.

Finn hands the bowl over and then looks over at Carole to answer a question she asks about New York. Specifically, she asks about the song Finn wrote in New York.

"You should just have them sing it for you," Kurt says simply once Finn finishes. "It was actually pretty sweet."

"What's the matter with you?" Finn asks warily. Kurt smiles innocently and makes a 'nothing' sort of face mostly comprised of eyebrows.

Really, it's because he just understands what it's like to be young and in love and to feel the redemption of having made yourself a fool for the one you love and…everything is just bright. All right?

"Rachel was just telling me today how she's feels remiss you only truly performed it _once_." He drags his fork around the plate but doesn't eat the salad he speared.

_And that she worked her tail off for a second-round solo she didn't get to sing._

"There's a name we haven't heard in a while," Burt says. "How is Rachel?"

There is _nothing_ even remotely discreet about the smile that explodes all over Finn's face faster than he can duck his head. Kurt holds back his own smile, keeping it small and in-check.

"Rachel is the same as ever—delightful and perfectly _weird_."

Finn, knowing they hung out earlier, looks over at him with a scowl.

"Now that she doesn't have to worry about you _dating_, she's worrying about you _dying,_" Kurt says bluntly, keeping his voice low. Finn's scowl deepens and turns to confusion.

"What? Why would she…"

"Your guess is as good as mine, but I'm not going to kiss it out of her."

Finn's face goes red in a different way and he opens his mouth like he's trying to say something, but there are definitely no actual words coming out.

"We are _not_ discussing this at the dinner table and—" Carole cuts herself off as she realizes what Kurt actually said. She looks at Finn curiously. "You're dating Rachel again? Did this happen in New York?"

"Can we go back to _not _talking about my dating life?" Finn finally says, looking down at his plate again. "'Cause that was pretty boss before."

"Not a chance," Kurt says.

"Fine. Then I guess I'll tell 'em how I caught you a Blaine _in your bedroom_ yesterday and—"

"Okay, enough!" Burt says. He swipes his hand over his face. "Isn't there some sort of bro code you two have not to tattle on each other at the dinner table? If not… _make one_."

Finn looks at Kurt. "Bro code?" Finn nods. "Yeah, I think there is."

Kurt nods, too. "I think we could set something up."

"Great," Burt says. He looks at Kurt seriously. "But no more being alone in your bedroom with the door closed. And you are _not_ the one I thought I'd have that talk with first." His gaze shifts to Finn and Finn just shrugs because he hasn't done anything wrong on that front (yet. At least…not at his parents' house.)

"Well, at least I can't get anyone pregnant," Kurt says.

And it might be wrong, but they all laugh about it. Because they're a family, and that's what they do.

It's all part of the _Hudmelberryson_ code.

Or whatever the portmanteau could be. The possible combinations are too much to fathom in one sitting. It's a work in progress, so he'll keep thinking on it.


End file.
